


Unapologetic Chuck Hansen Drabble #2

by StarsGarters



Series: Unapologetic Chuck Hansen Drabbles [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck still doesn't give a fuck if you like him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic Chuck Hansen Drabble #2

Ever had everything you ever cared about fucking _shat_ on? That’s what the government did to me, to the Jaeger program.

 

Mutavore busting through the Sydney Wall of Life was the most _beautiful_ thing I had ever seen. Category Four. 

 

I never suited up faster in my life. We were almost packed up, nearly decommissioned and on our way to Hong Kong when that magnificent bastard broke through the Wall. Maybe, I hoped, maybe they would see just how fucking stupid that Wall was and refund the program. 

 

All we had to do was beat that Mutavore bitch to a pulp in front of an audience of billions. Put on a good show and save the world. No problem. I could do this in my sleep.

 

“Guess they fucking need us now, old man.” I told my dad. He told me to watch my mouth and get my ass in Striker, like I really needed telling. 

 

Took that Kaiju down faster than anyone ever had. 

 

I was so pissed off, but the old man was too. Just about the only time we see eye to eye is bashing a monster to death. It feels good. It feels better than anything.

 

I’m usually so pumped up after a battle that all I want to do is scream and yell, drink and fuck someone silly until the adrenaline wears off. But I gotta keep it together for the cameras. They always want to talk to me instead of Dad. Good thing I’m pretty. 

 

Afterwards, I wanted to tell all those cameras and all the people watching that this was all _their_ fault. They didn’t have any faith in us. They built a fucking Wall, and look where that got them. 

 

Chuck Hansen wasn’t going to be around to save their asses anymore.

 

But the old man grabbed my arm and told me not to say anything that could fuck over Stacker, so I decided to have a little fun instead. 

 

“Look, they decommissioned the Jaeger program because of mediocre pilots. It's that simple. That's Striker Eureka's tenth kill to date. It's a new record.” And I meant it. The Jaegers are perfect weapons, the pilots are the problem. Too slow and too stupid to defeat these beasts. 

 

Fucking _humans_ , with all their fucking flaws. 

 

 **“** Are you still going to Hong Kong, even at a time like this?” The reporter asked me.

 

 **“** Well, orders are orders. What else am I supposed to do?” 

 

I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I just don’t know.

 

But I’m not going to lay down and die. Fuck that.

I’m still the best and I’ll make everyone say it. I’ll make everyone believe it.


End file.
